In recent years, a cell phone is structured as an optical device on which an optical unit for photographing is mounted. In the optical unit, in order to restrain disturbance of a photographed image due to a shake of hand of a user, a technique has been proposed in which a movable body provided with optical elements such as a lens and an imaging element is swingably supported by a fixed body, and the movable body is swung based on a detection result of the shake by using an angular velocity sensor, a photo reflector or the like (see Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, in order to electrically connect an imaging element with the outside, a structure has been proposed in which a flexible wiring board is connected with a movable body and the flexible wiring board is extended to the outer side from a fixed body. Further, a structure has been proposed in which a flexible wiring board is curved in a “C”-character shape so that, when a movable body is to be swung, the flexible wiring board does not apply a useless load to the movable body.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-96861
However, like a structure described in Patent Literature 1, in a structure that a dimension of a flexible wiring board is set longer by forming the flexible wiring board to be curved in a “C”-character shape for reducing a load which is applied to a movable body from the flexible wiring board, a large space is required to secure on a rear side in an optical axis direction of the movable body. Therefore, a dimension in the optical axis direction of the optical unit is large.